Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger
Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger (コンスタンツェ・アマーリエ・フォン・ブラウンシュバンク＝アルブレヒツベルガー Konsutantse Amārie fon Buraunshubanku-Aruburehitsuberugā) is a character introduced in The Enchanted Parade. She is a known misfit because of her being guilty of breaking campus regulations of owning, manufacturing, and selling high-tech electronic devices on school premises. She is a young witch from Germany. She is voiced by Rie Murakawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Jennifer Alyx in the English version of the anime. Appearance Constanze has a short stature. She is a little taller than 5'0". She has long navy blue hair that reaches down to her waist and is tied into a low ponytail with a big red ribbon. She has teal eyes and has a light tan. She usually has a grumpy or serious expression. She wears the standard Luna Nova Academy uniform, but the color of the sash around her waist is green. She's not usually seen with the hooded dress, instead of using a vest and a skirt of the same color. Personality Constanze doesn't talk, but she appears to be friendly and communicates through her own actions and through writing. She also controls her Stanbots with magic and uses them to express herself. She is very serious and rarely smiles, it is possible that she has been like this ever since she was very young as she has trouble at first smiling. She does not like that others interfere with her projects, preferring always to work alone. Powers and Abilities *'Magic': Constanze had a remarkable talent for magic, but she mostly uses it to empower/operate her mechanical devices. *'Master Engineer': Constanze has amazing mechanical abilities, being able to manufacture high-tech electronic devices by herself. She was able to create a washing machine, a generator and a water pump in minutes. She has made a robot called Stanbot that she controls with magic to express herself, and later create tons of them. She even able to create a battleship that can transform into a giant robot. *'Marksmanship': Constanze is able to aim and fire her magic gun with remarkable proficiency, though not very good with RPG. Equipments and Designs *'Magic Wand': Like any other witch, Constanze has her own wand that she brings wherever she goes and is stored in the sash around her waist. She casts spells with it, but most frequently uses it to operate or empower different kinds of magi-mechanical tools. *'Mechanized Flying Broom': Constanze has a mechanized flying broom which engines she designed herself so it can fly in any situations even in magic-free areas. *'Washing Machine': Constanze able to create a mechanical washing machine to solve the problem in cleaning entire school's clothes. *'Electric Oven': Constanze able to designed her homemade electronic oven by herself. *'Stanship': Constanze had built a large warship armed with guns and special net that can disperse ghosts for Wild Hunt event. With Akko's suggestion, the ship can transform into Gunmen-esque mecha that can execute a powerful attack called Magical Miracle Shiny Tornado Punch. *'Water Pumps': Constanze able to create a mechanical water pump which, combined with the washing machine she also designed, able to solve the problem in cleaning entire school's clothes. *'Stanbots': Constanze had several mechanical robotic helpers called Stanbots which also programmed to serves as some sort of extension of herself, as she mostly had these robots to speak on her behalf and expresses herself. When not in use, its feet are tucked beneath it, making a semi-flat box that she carries wherever she goes. Constanze can also manually shifted its configuration into magic gun form (magic Uzi in short films and a magic shotgun in anime), using the magic stored in her wand as ammo, though it has "unlimited ammo" when a magic source is around. Trivia *The name "Constanze" may come from Constanze Mozart, the wife of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. It is also a variation of the name Constance, that derives from Latin and means "constant". "Albrechtsberger" may originate from Johann Georg Albrechtsberger, a composer who taught Mozart's son Franz Xaver Wolfgang Mozart and later Ludwig van Beethoven. *Constanze has a hidden room under her bed which she uses to store her weapons and supplies. It first appears in Sky War Stanship, when Akko goes to apologize to Constanze who is building her ship. *Constanze rarely speaks, with her only dialogue appearing in the last episode of the TV version of Little Witch Academia. She is, however, often heard making noises indicating exclamation and emotion. *Her Japanese voice actress, Rie Murakawa, also voices Wangari. **Her English voice actress, Jennifer Alyx, also voices Hannah. External Links * |little-witch-academia|''Little Witch Academia''}}. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Magic Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Mute Category:Magical Girls